yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in the franchise and Tara Strong as a baby filly and Tabitha St. Germain as a young filly) is the younger sister of Princess Celestia, the wife of Prince Hiro, the mother of Princess Yuna, Princess Solarna, Snowdrop and Prince Isamu, the aunt of Prince Indy and Princess Anna and co-ruler of Equestria. While Celestia controls the sun, Luna controls the moon. It is told that long ago, Luna grew bitter and jealous since the ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike flourished and played during the day, but slept during the night. One day, her bitterness got the best of her and she was turned into Nightmare Moon. Celestia tried to reason with her, but it didn't work out, so she reluctantly banished her to the moon for 1000 years, taking responsibilty for both the sun and moon. Princess Luna now enters the dreams of her subjects, mostly children, to assist them in defeating their nightmares. 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon escaped on the Star Summer Celebration and threatened on creating an everlasting night. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's star student, and her five friends from Ponyville using the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon was defeated and turned back into Luna. Therefore, she emotionally reunited with her sister and resumed her place by her side as co-ruler of Equestria. Princess Luna is one of the main tritagonists in the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. Relationships Princess Celestia Ever since Princess Luna was no longer Nightmare Moon, her older sister, Princess Celestia was happy to rule Canterlot by her side as they keep the night and day going at all time. Hiro Ever since Princess Luna first met Hiro, he was a kind and gentle Japanese engine. When he became an alicorn, he was married to Luna and became the new prince of the night. Princess Yuna Right after Luna gave birth to Yuna, she knew she was destined for greatness. When Yuna grows, she never stop loving her mother for accepting her for who she is no matter what. Snowdrop When Snowdrop meets Princess Luna, she admires her snowflake creations. Thousand years later, Snowdrop was resurrect and revived and was adopted by Luna and Hiro as their new daughter. Prince Isamu After Princess Luna gave birth to Prince Isamu, she was caring for him with or without Hiro's help. King Solar Flare In Equinelantis, Princess Luna always visit her father when she had time ever since her separation with him. Queen Starshine At Equinelantis, Queen Starshine gave birth to Luna. When Luna turns 2-years-old in pony years, she died of cancer. But ever since Starshine became a spirit, she speaks to her family sometimes. Emperor Lunarlight Princess Luna was always loving to hang out with her grandfather, Emperor Lunarlight she and Princess Celestia were foals. Ever since Lunarlight's death, he's always with them in spirit. Empress Moonbeam When Luna and Celestia were fillies, they've always loved their grandmother, Empress Moonbeam. And ever since her greatest sacrifice for Equinelantis, Boombeam's spirit will live with her family forever. Princess Solarna Princess Solarna was a teenager and the eldest daughter of Princess Luna. Despite her solar eclipse passion was different from her mother, Luna still loved Solarna no matter what. She even needs Solarna's help with Prince Isamu. Princess Sharon Princess Sharon has always been a fine niece to Princess Luna ever since Princess Celestia raised her. Prince Indy and Princess Anna Right after Princess Celestia gave birth to Prince Indy and Princess Anna, Princess Luna was rejoiced to meet her newborn nephew and niece, especially with Sharon as the big sister. Trivia *Luna was married to Hiro in A Night to Remember. *Luna was the crew chief for Yuna and Snowdrop in the racing days. Gallery Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Horses Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Future Time Travel Authorities Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Gunners Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Shotgunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:False Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Misfits Category:Equines Category:Royalty Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Crew Chiefs Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Immortal characters Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)